Comte Snape
by Boudi-Melanthouille
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Des meurtres inexpliqués dans la campagne irlandaise, des traces de morsures, d’étranges lueurs dans un château abandonné depuis des siècles, voilà un mystère pour Potter et Cie l’agence de tueur de vampires (slash SSHP).
1. Prologue

**Comte Snape**

**Auteur** : Une certaine Mélantha

**Genre** : Scénario de jeu vidéo ou mauvais film américain

**Avertissement** : Si vous estimez ne pas avoir la maturité suffisante pour lire une histoire où un vampire mâle papouille des êtres humains mâles (ça change d'une tueuse femelle pour ceux qui connaissent et ils sont nombreux), je vous conseille d'appuyer sur la petite flèche verte au sommet et à gauche de votre écran.

**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif : Des meurtres inexpliqués dans la campagne irlandaise, des traces de morsures, d'étranges lueurs dans un château abandonné depuis des siècles, voilà un mystère pour Potter et Cie l'agence de tueur de vampires (slash SS/HP). L'histoire se passe aux alentours de 1870

**Persos** :

Harry James Potter : 27 ans, chasseur de vampire et rompu aux arts martiaux. Ses parents ont été assassinés quand il avait 5 ans par le comte Snape. En grandissant, il s'est juré de venger leur mort et a créé dans ce but l'agence Potter et Cie.

Luna Jill Lovegood : 19 ans, sorcière noire trop puissante pour son jeune âge, sans Harry, elle serait morte sur un bûcher, si bien qu'elle s'est décidée à vendre ses talents à l'agence.

Ronald Weasley : 35 ans, Ancien soldat américain engagé auprès des nordistes lors de la guerre de sécession, c'est un pro de la gâchette et un combattant hors pair.

Sirius Schwarz : 40 ans, biologiste allemand de renom, on lui connaît une passion pour les poisons et les explosifs.

Comte Severus Snape : Vampire sanguinaire et libertin, personne ne sait son véritable âge. On parle d'empereurs romains, de guerriers turcs ressemblants étrangement à sa description.

**Prologue**

- Arhhh

La respiration haletante, je parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent encore du comte, je vérifie nerveusement ma montre à gousset : midi le soleil au zénith.

- Comte, vous êtes mort. J'enfoncerai mon pieu dans votre cœur et quand le simulacre de vie qui vous habite vous quittera, les âmes de James et Lily Potter iront rejoindre le Tout-puissant.

Des cris retentissent derrière cette lourde porte de chêne. Je cours, empoigne le battant, l'ouvre à la volée prêt à bondir. Nous allons en finir. J'attends ce moment depuis toujours. J'attends ce moment depuis eux. J'attends ce moment depuis le début. J'attends ce moment depuis leurs fins.

Mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Je m'accroche à la poignée pour ne pas m'affaler. Et ils sont là ; ma mère inerte au pied d'une chaise et sur la table mon miroir sous un démon, la moitié de mon sang dans la bouche du vampire, la chair de mon père s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du monstre et ses cris de jouissance tandis que son partenaire m'observe guettant ma réaction. Il penche la tête en arrière son regard se voile de plaisir. . .

- Potter réveillez-vous nom d'un chien. . . me dit-il avant que la terre se mette à trembler et . . . Je me réveillais sur le ferry qui nous transportait de Rhyl à Dublin. J'en pris doucement conscience avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La vue encore trouble, je devinai Sirius Schwarz penché au dessus de moi avec son regard protecteur et inquiet. Il laissa courir le dos de sa main délicatement le long de l'arrête de mon menton. Je m'accrochai à ce contact pour retrouver pied dans la réalité pour chasser mon cauchemar de mon esprit.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, tout va bien, dis-je conscient qu'il ne pouvait me croire.

Il me tendit mes lunettes que j'enfilai promptement avant de coiffer machinalement une mèche de mes cheveux noirs.

- Miss Lovegood a déjà rassemblé nos affaires quant à votre ami Weasley il est probablement en train de siroter un verre de Brandy au fumoir.

- Bien, dis-je sobrement.

- Vous m'inquiétez depuis le début des meurtres en Irlande vous semblez passablement déstabilisé. Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Je n'étais même pas certain moi-même que ces morts étaient l'œuvre de Severus, l'assassin de mes parents. Je me contentai donc d'une explication toute faite.

- Ces meurtres ont d'étranges similitudes avec la première affaire sur laquelle j'ai enquêté. J'ai failli y laisser la peau.

Soudain, une petite tête blonde et timide se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle appartenait à Luna, ma protégée même si étant donné la puissance de cette jeune sorcière, je devrais plutôt dire qu'elle était mon garde du corps.

- Si vous avez faim, ils servent de la soupe sur le pont supérieur.

- Merci, nous te suivons, lui dis-je en souriant.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Nous arrivâmes aux « 3 couronnes », l'auberge dans laquelle nous devions résider, à la tombée de la nuit. Nos redingotes soulevées par le vent produisaient des claquements sonores à chacun de nos pas et nos ombres se découpaient sur les pavés éclairés par quelques lampadaires éparses. Notre gîte se trouvait dans la campagne environnant Dublin. Par temps orageux, elle n'était pas accessible avec un cab. Il fallait traverser une longue route boueuse avant de retrouver les pavés.

L'inspecteur Neville Londubat de Scotland Yard soutenait Luna pour ne pas qu'elle glisse sur la pierre humide et luisante. S'il savait qu'elle pouvait arrêter la tempête d'un claquement de doigts en ferait-il autant ?

- Ses homicides ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un démon mais d'un tueur en série tout à fait banal. Les superstitions de paysans arriérés n'ont jamais tué personne.

- Ne vous accrochez pas à vos certitudes inspecteur, si non vous allez devenir fou très jeune. Dit la jeune femme sur un ton mystérieux.

- Je suis comme St Thomas. Je dois voire pour croire. Expliqua le jeune policier.

- Vous savez qu'il faut toujours tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler jeune homme ? Demanda une voix qui hantait mes cauchemars depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Je me retournai pour observer ma némésis. Dans son dos, la lune produisait un halo qui l'entourait comme une aura de magie. Les années n'avaient eu aucune prise sur lui. Ses pieds fermement posés sur le sol semblaient s'y fondre comme des racines. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir mais son épée dans son fourreau reflétait l'éclat laiteux de l'astre des ténèbres comme si elle avait été taillée dans la clarté lunaire même. Les cheveux du vampire volaient dans le vent. Son sourire s'éclaira lorsqu'il me reconnut. Son nez frémit de sentir à nouveau mon odeur et ses yeux noirs comme l'onyx brillèrent d'un éclat étrange. On aurait dit . . . de la lubricité.

- Courrez, hurlai-je aux autres.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Ce n'est qu'un prologue... S'il vous plait les chapitre à venir seront plus long.


	2. Morsure et eau bénite

**Comte Snape**

**Auteur** : Une certaine Mélantha

**Genre** : Scénario de jeu vidéo ou mauvais film américain

**Avertissement** : Si vous estimez ne pas avoir la maturité suffisante pour lire une histoire où un vampire mâle papouille des êtres humains mâles (ça change d'une tueuse femelle pour ceux qui connaissent et ils sont nombreux), je vous conseille d'appuyer sur la petite flèche verte au sommet et à gauche de votre écran.

**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif : Des meurtres inexpliqués dans la campagne irlandaise, des traces de morsures, d'étranges lueurs dans un château abandonné depuis des siècles, voilà un mystère pour Potter et Cie l'agence de tueur de vampires (slash SS/HP). L'histoire se passe aux alentours de 1870

**Chapitre 1 : Morsure et eau bénite**

Luna tira sur le bras de l'inspecteur Londubat et l'entraîna vers la porte de l'auberge. Ils avaient à peine 100 mètres à parcourir mais c'était tout de même trop. Ron et Sirius, plus entraînés, filaient rapidement vers cette échappatoire.

Le jeune policier se dégagea de l'emprise de notre sorcière et se retourna pour observer le comte. Cet abrutit prenait Snape pour un tueur en série. Il dégaina un petit calibre de son holster et visa la tête du vampire.

Ron, de son côté, s'était retourné et avait sorti un fusil à balles en argent, calibre 20 ; bref de quoi faire un beau cratère à la place du cœur du monstre tandis que Luna se préparait à faire apparaître du feu dans ses mains jointes.

Comme un con, je n'avais que deux petits poignards, au moins, ils étaient en argent mais ça revenait à attaquer Moby dick avec des cure-dents.

Une idée me rassurait, plus ou moins : Si il avait voulu nous tuer ce serait déjà fait. Cependant, quand un solitaire vous laisse vivant c'est, en général, parce qu'il a des plans pour vous et que la mort est un sort mille fois plus enviable.

Nous regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Heureusement que j'avais l'amulette de Luna pour me protéger ; sans cela il serait actuellement en train de se brosser les dents avec mon scalpe. Je le voyais fulminer de ne pouvoir brouiller mon esprit. Évidemment, je sentais son pouvoir tout autour de moi et d'une certaine manière je percevais ce désir que ses yeux avaient esquissé quelques secondes auparavant. Ces prunelles que j'avais observées si souvent dans mes cauchemars depuis la mort de mes parents, me scrutaient inexorablement.

§§§ 000 22 ans plus tôt 000 §§§

- Lily ! Où as-tu mis mes pieux ?

- Alors tu vas aller le tuer demain ? demanda ma mère. Comme toujours, sa voix était voilée par l'inquiétude.

Je me réfugiais derrières ses jupes et me penchais parfois sur le côté pour observer craintivement mon père en m'accrochant fermement au satin des vêtements de « maman Potter ».

Mon papa c'était le plus grand et le plus fort ; il faisait la même taille que l'armoire ! ! !

Dans la vie, il faisait tueur de méchant comme dans les livres.

Je m'approchai de mon géant de père et je dis :

- Tu me lis une histoire ? Hein ?

Ma mère me pris dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours les mains froides et elle sentait le rôti de bœuf et le chèvrefeuille. Les fausses maman, elles elles sentent pas comme ça ! Elles sentent la naphtaline ou les bains thermaux mais ce n'est pas des vrais. Ça veut dire qu'elles n'aiment pas leurs enfants. Je le sais moi que ma maman, elle m'adore.

- Ton papa doit aller se reposer ce soir ! Dit-elle presque sévèrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si non il ne pourra pas réparer les bêtises de tonton Lucius demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry va te coucher si non je te mange...

- Je peux peut être m'en charger, dit une voix cassante provenant de derrière mon père.

Là, rien . . . Du rouge comme le sang, mon seul souvenir et bien plus tard. . . Un lit d'hôpital dans la banlieue de Prague . . . Avec l'âge, la certitude qu'il y a une raison à ma survie qu'il ne m'a pas oublié mais qu'il m'a épargné.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Il sourit dévoilant ses canines. Ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, sa véritable nature s'est imposée à nous. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'inspecteur Londubat laisser tomber son arme.

- Jeronimo, je me retournais ! Dans n'importe quelle situation, l'onomatopée de Sirius m'aurait parue comique. Là, ça semblait juste affligeant mais c'était sans compter sur ses talents de « bombeur fou ». Il était revenu en arrière avec un des ses célèbres « cocktail Schwarz » qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur le vampire.

Ron tirait déjà sur le bras de l'inspecteur Londubat. Luna, pour sa part reculait prudemment, un pas après l'autre sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

Snape écarquillait les yeux frénétiquement, sans oser bouger pour ne pas provoquer Sirius mais celui-ci projeta tout de même l'explosif sur le vampire qui fut sonné sur le coup.

Je détalais alors comme un lapin en direction de l'auberge. Je vis à peine les autres rentrer dans la bâtisse tellement j'étais concentré sur ma course. Je n'avais plus que dix mètres à parcourir . . . sept . . . cinq . . . quatre . . . Soudain, je fus stoppé dans ma progression par un bras qui se noua autour de mon cou. Severus bloqua mon bras dans mon dos, avant de m'expulser quelques mètres plus loin. J'atterrissais durement au sol et je me retournais péniblement sur le dos. Mon esprit était encore brumeux et je voyais des étoiles danser devant mes yeux comme sur les dessins humoristiques du « London Weekday ».

La pluie et le vent fouettaient violemment la peau nue de mon visage et je sentais l'eau ruisseler le long de mon cou pour atterrir dans mon col. Je tentai de répartir mon poids sur mes bras pour me relever. Cependant, le comte fut plus rapide il me plaqua au sol d'une seule main, sans le moindre effort.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sentis perdre pied comme si plus rien n'avait de sens, j'entendais la voix douce de ma mère murmurer à mon oreille : « Dors, petit ange ! ». J'étais bercé doucement par un courant agréable. Autour de moi, la lande, à perte de vue, semblait m'appeler et m'offrir son calme, son immuabilité. Je faisais étrangement parti de l'air, du sol et l'eau qui coulait autour de moi.

Un autre timbre se superposa à celui de ma mère, une intonation un peu différente, parfois perdue mais si compréhensive qui me disait de ne pas me laisser abuser, qu'il fallait être fort. L'amulette sur ma peau se mit à chauffer, au point de brûler ma chair. Luna, ma petite protégée voulait me dire quelque chose.

Je repris totalement conscience mais le vampire était en train de se repaître à mon cou. Nos jambes étaient emmêlées et ses bras maintenaient fermement ma tête dans son axe. Ma croix en argent gisait sur le sol à moins d'un mètre. Ignorant la peur ou la douleur, je bougeai un peu et réussi à la saisir. Severus leva un regard embrumé vers moi. Ce barbare ne voyait rien venir. Je levai brusquement la croix et l'appliquait sur son visage, en travers, contre le nez ; elle se mit à crépiter et son éclat s'intensifia comme si elle devenait un des rayons du soleil. Je la lâchai et me jetai par la porte d'entrée ou Ron était en train de recharger son fusil pendant que les autres épiaient anxieusement Snape par la fenêtre. Ils avaient tous suivi le protocole, si un de nous se fait prendre : ne pas agir à la hâte, trouver un plan, charger les fusil et attaquer.

Sirius referma instantanément la porte. Il observa les morsures sur mon cou. Le vampire avait bu mon sang ! Si on ne désinfectait pas la plaie, il pourrait m'appeler à lui, me forcer à lui obéir en toutes circonstances.

Nous nous trouvions dans la cuisine de l'auberge, le sol était recouvert d'un dallage noir et blanc, taché par la boue qu'avaient transportée nos chaussures. Une grande table de travail trônait au milieu de la pièce. Luna s'y était appuyé, elle avait l'air épuisée. Assis contre une paroi, l'inspecteur Neville se balançait d'avant en arrière. Le pauvre était visiblement en état de choc. Je pris conscience que c'était aussi mon cas. Je ne sentais absolument plus aucune douleur alors que j'avais un trou béant à la place du cou. Je touchais mon front ; il était humide et glacé. Toutes mes émotions me semblaient prisonnières quelque part au fond de mon estomac. Je déglutis dans l'espoir d'y avoir de nouveau accès mais c'était peine perdue. Ma main couverte de sang retomba mollement le long de mes flancs.

Je reportai mon attention sur un jeune homme blond que je ne connaissais pas. Ce dernier s'agitait en tout sens, battant des bras et sautillant nerveusement.

- Il faut désinfecter ça à l'eau bénite, articula Ron en détachant chaque syllabe comme pour parler à un individu débile.

Une partie de mon cerveau me rappela que nos bagages étaient dehors avec le vampire. Ma première envie fut d'aller les chercher mais je me souvins, soudain, que le comte m'aurait certainement tué.

- L'eau bénite est dehors, dis-je en riant bêtement.

- Monsieur Crivey, avez-vous de l'eau bénite, demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le petit homme blond et légèrement hyperactif.

- Voui, je vous trouve ça de suite, dit il en gambadant joyeusement vers la porte qui se dressait à gauche du fourneau.

- Allons au salon, ordonna Sirius en saisissant Londuba par l'épaule pour le mettre debout.

Ma petite sorcière blonde posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me guida à travers un corridor sombre. Les autres nous suivaient. Nous étions en sécurité dans la taverne car un vampire ne pouvait y pénétrer sans y avoir préalablement été invité. Cependant, nos membres étaient tendus comme si nos corps se préparaient à une attaque éventuelle.

Luna s'assit dans un large fauteuil en velours milleraies pendant que l'inspecteur Londuba s'allongeait sur un sofa assorti ; il tira automatiquement une couverture sur lui et cala sa tête dans les coussins. J'aurais aimé en faire, d'ailleurs ce qui m'attendait : c'était une forme de torture volontaire. J'y avais eu recours trois fois dans ma vie, si bien que je suis désormais incapable de croire les femmes qui disent que l'accouchement est la chose la plus insupportable au monde.

- Lou, tu peux m'envoyer un coussin, demandai-je ?

Elle en extirpa un dans son dos et me le lança. Je me posais à même le sol et glissai le coussin sous ma nuque. L'aubergiste ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Il donna l'eau bénite à Sirius.

- Tu es prêt ? Me demanda-il par politesse.

- A ton avis ? Ronchonnai-je. Une lueur amusée pétilla dans son regard. Ce type était un sadique refoulé, je vous jure.

Monsieur Crivey proposa aux trois autres de les conduire à une chambre. Ils acceptèrent bien volontiers trop content de ne pas avoir a assister à cette scène.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Nous avions dû nous déplacer dans les toilettes après la première bouteille. En règle général, une seule suffisait. Là, nous en avions déjà vidé trois et je n'avais vomi qu'un seule fois. Pas mal ! ! ! Nos vêtements trempés nous collaient à la peau.

A chaque aspersion, je sursautais, gémissais, hurlais, traitais Sirius de « Sale chien ». Il n'avais pas l'air de m'en vouloir et même si c'était le cas, l'eau qu'il me versait dessus me semblait plus efficace comme torture qu'un coup de genou dans les burnes.

- On devrait arrêter là ! En général, le traitement dure plusieurs jours.

Impossible de déterminer s'il détestait ça ou s'il prenait son pied.

- Non, on continue... Je ne veux pas qu'il ait du pouvoir sur moi si je me retrouve face à lui.

- Si tu veux une session marathon, tant pis pour toi.

- Continue avant que je ne me décourage.

- Tu ne perdras jamais ton courage Harry. Ta vie peut être mais pas ton courage. Dit-il . . .

- Merci, c'est rassurant ce que tu dis.

Je tournai à contre cœur la tête sur le côté et il entama la quatrième bouteille, versant généreusement le liquide qui me brûlait comme du métal en fusion. Mon sang frappait dans mes tempes avec une telle violence que je crus qu'elles allaient exploser. Je me forçai à ne pas respirer trop vite. Sans ça, j'allais me mettre à hyper ventiler et tomber dans les pommes. Enfin, l'inconscience n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Mon cœur s'emballait tout seul dans ma poitrine. Il battait si fort que ça en était assourdissant.

Sirius glissa un bras sou ma nuque et envoya un autre rasade de liquide sur ma peau. Je hurlai sans retenu et serrai les poings pour ne pas me lever et m'enfuir.

Pour ce qu'il me faisait subir, Severus allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je le jure sur ma propre tête.

Après une bonne heure de souffrance incessante, l'eau cessa de me faire mal et ma peau se mit à cicatriser lentement. J'étais à genou, le visage appuyé au carrelage froid cherchant à m'approprier sa fraîcheur.

- C'est bon, tu es purifié, expliqua Sirius.

Il me hissa dans ses bras d'un geste fluide comme si j'étais une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et me conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre. Mon visage était baigné de larmes d'épuisement.

Schwarz parcouru la distance qui nous séparait de notre lit. Je n'eu pas la force d'admirer la décoration.

- Repose toi ! Ordonna-il en me déposant sur le lit. Il m'ôta une partie de mes habits et me couvrit d'un drap et d'une couverture en laine épaisse tandis que mon esprit suivait déjà Morphée vers le pays des songes.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

**Notes :** Dans une review, on m'a fait remarquer une ressemblance avec le film « Van Helsing ». C'est effectivement une de mes sources d'inspiration. C'est pour ça que dans genre : j'ai mis « mauvais film américain » mais je pensais aussi au film « la Ligue de gentlemen extraordinaires ». J'ai aussi des muses de qualité : Ce chapitre est influencé par « Anita Blake » de Laurell Hamilton et d'un point de vue général, j'aime les histoires de vampires : Dracula de Stocker (je pompe beaucoup), les films de la Hammer, les œuvres magistrales de Anne Rice. Comme je l'ai dit, je pique aussi des idées dans les jeux vidéo. Luna ne vous rappelle-elle pas une certain Lulu de ff10 ?

On m'a aussi demandé si j'avais l'intention de faire intervenir d'autres personnages tirés de l'œuvre de JKR. La réponse est oui. Il me reste un rôle de Nécromancien ou de Nécromancienne à distribuer qui a de l'importance dans l'histoire. J'aimerais savoir si vous souhaitez voir un personnage particulier à ce poste.

Si non, il y a aussi la figuration, comme dans ce chapitre Crivey en aubergiste hyperactif. Donc si vous voulez voir Hermione en putain pour Ron ou Draco en postier, Dumbledore en indic et j'en passe. Je laisse ce soin à votre imagination. J'essayerait de vous contentez. Il faut que vos idées soient réalistes donc pas d'extraterrestres, ni de spationautes et aussi qu'elles n'influencent pas énormément l'histoire. Draco ne peut pas être l'homme qui va ravir le cœur de Harry à Sev par exemple.

A part, ça j'ai pris un POV de Harry pour le prologue et ce chapitre mais je change au prochain. Ce sera Sirius.

**Reviews :**

**Westerly **: Wawoo, quelle review ! Surtout venant de toi. Ta fic « Repas Incestueux » m'a donnée envie d'écrire à mon tour. Merci beaucoup et je suis heureuse de t'avoir réconcilié avec les auteurs francophones.

**Sin666** : Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise

**Pyrix** : Je vais mettre régulièrement des flash backs qui devront t'aider à t'habituer aux différences entre ses personnages et ceux de JKR. Pour la fic, je vais updater le plus souvent possible, pour l'instant j'en ai quatre en cours et comme les vacances sont bientôt terminée je risque d'être moins rapide que pour ce chapitre. Ça dépendra de mes très chers professeurs mais dans tous les cas, je ne laisserai jamais tomber mes lecteurs.

**Sybel** 26 : Tu m'as demandé des éclaircissements pour cette phrase. "Ma mère inerte au pied d'une chaise et sur la table mon miroir sous un démon" J'avais effectivement oubliée une virgule mais le sens, lui, était volontairement ambigu. Le miroir peut être James qui était en train de pénétrer le vampire pendant que celui-ci boit son sang mais le subconscient étant ce qu'il est il peut aussi s'agir d'une vision prophétique d'Harry et Severus. Il peut aussi s'agir d'un souvenir qu'Harry a refoulé dans son cortex.

**Chaos** : Voilà, j'espère que cette suite était bien.

**EDEA** : Et voilà la suite.

**Diane** **23** : Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en avais fait pleins mais je les ai juste vue avant de publier alors j'ai sauvé les meubles... Ça me touche que tu aies mis cette fic dans tes préférées. Merci beaucoup.

**Polgara86** : Et voilà, j'ai fait court pour mettre la suite mais je risque d'être moins rapide pour le prochain.

**Nat** : Merci pour tout ! Je brûlerais de l'encens pour appeler les muses à moi.

**Pandor** : Merci ! La suite est updatée.

**Devil A.Slytherin** : J'avoue, c'est un plan machiavélique qui vise à déshydrater tout les fans de vampires.

**Zick** : Et oui, Sev est légèrement moins gentil que dans « Big easy ». o Pour Hermione, il n'appartient qu'aux lecteurs de lui trouver un rôle dans ma fic.

**Vif d'or** : Comment faire pour amener autre chose que l'haine entre Harry et Severus ? Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'en ai encore aucune idée ? o

**Lyko** **Signiferi** : Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fic avec Sev en vampire mais en aucun cas, je ne voulais que cela se passe dans le cadre de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas d'opinion particulière sur la théorie qui veut que ce soit un vampire et je me rends compte que les fans n'allait pas adorer le voir comme ça mais j'ai pris le risque. J'ai parler de la ressemblance avec Van Hellsing plus haut, dans le paragraphe « notes ». Pour Hermione, pour l'instant, je n'ai rien de spécial pour elle mais si vous la voulez dans un rôle particulier n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez une review. Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, je voulais explorer le passé des personnages par l'intermédiaire de flash backs. Il y en aura d'autres. Je maîtrise mieux cette technique qu'un historique linéaire.

**Anonymous** : Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies l'ambiance de cet fic. J'ai changé Black en Schwarz pour une raison assez simple, dans ma fic, Sirius est allemand. Pour les personnages, voire le § « notes ».

**Lola** **Reeds** : Ça m'amuserait qu'il en soit réellement un, de vampire. Je trouve l'aura qu'on les solitaires dans la littérature si fascinante que je voulais absolument faire une fic là-dessus. Dommage, que jusqu'à maintenant il n'y ait eu que des Hermione/Snape sur ce sujet.

**Clodylia** : Voilà, la suite ! ! !

**Onarluca** : Pour le happy end, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire plaisir mais la fin te surprendra à coup sûr.

**Isilme.elfe** : Merci ! Effectivement Harry, Ron et Sirius n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Apocalypse-Nox : Moman ? Ouf, moi qui espérait ne jamais entendre ça. Lol

Ange de un cysme : Merci, ça me fait plaisir

Miniluce : Harry un vampire ? J'ai le droit à une réponse à la JKR ? Moi, aussi j'ai une question. Miniluce, c'est comme mini-me dans Austin Powers mais pour Lucius ?

Myncat : Et dans le rôle principal Bella Lugosi.


	3. La liste des détails importants

**Comte Snape**

**Auteur** : Une certaine Mélantha

**Genre** : Scénario de jeu vidéo ou mauvais film américain

**Avertissement** : Si vous estimez ne pas avoir la maturité suffisante pour lire une histoire où un vampire mâle papouille des êtres humains mâles (ça change d'une tueuse femelle pour ceux qui connaissent et ils sont nombreux), je vous conseille d'appuyer sur la petite flèche verte au sommet et à gauche de votre écran.

**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif : Des meurtres inexpliqués dans la campagne irlandaise, des traces de morsures, d'étranges lueurs dans un château abandonné depuis des siècles, voilà un mystère pour Potter et Cie l'agence de tueur de vampires (slash SS/HP). L'histoire se passe aux alentours de 1870

**Attention :** POV de Sirius

**Chapitre 2 : La liste des détails importants**

- Il m'a fallut trois bouteilles pour venir à bout des effets de cette morsure. Dis-je, en suivant Luna qui se laissait glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier.

- Trois bouteilles, réellement ? Interrogea pensivement la petite Luna Lovegood tandis qu'elle sautait habilement sur le sol comme si elle venait de descendre d'un tapis volant.

- Nous n'arriverons pas à le vaincre seul. Il nous faut de l'aide ! Conclus-je.

La sorcière se contenta de hocher la tête. Comme à son habitude, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Harry se reposait encore dans notre chambre. J'avais dû me forcer pour l'abandonner en haut, parce que je détestais l'idée de le laisser seul. Il nous cachait quelque chose ; j'en étais persuadé. Dans les tragédies, c'est toujours comme ça que meurent les héros. Un des personnages dissimule maladroitement une information et le piège se referme. Les bons meurent alors qu'une connerie, une futilité aurait pu les sauver.

- Je vais me renseigner auprès de l'aubergiste, peut être sait-il certaines choses. Éclairai-je.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

- Monsieur Schwarz ? Lança le petit homme en me dévisageant anxieusement.

- Oui, c'est moi. Dis-je en guise de bonjour.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- C'est à vous de savoir ce qui est susceptible de nous intéresser.

- Je ne me rends pas bien compte... Ces événements sont tellement irréels... J'ignore si je vais omettre un détail important.

Un détail important ? Ça n'aurait rien dû vouloir dire, mais pourtant je comprenais cette expression aussi bien que ma propre vie. Elle en était d'ailleurs le résumé le plus fidèle.

Depuis que je connaissais Potter, les détails insignifiants n'existaient plus.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

- Eh, j'existe ! Vous pourriez vous excuser, quand vous écrasez le pied de quelqu'un.

- Ah, ja, oui... Che suis désôlé ! Dit-je, dans un anglais maladroit. Je levai les yeux du théorème d'Arthur Weasel pour rencontrer le regard troublant d'un jeune apollon d'à peine 25 ans. Il faut croire que ce regard là, m'a troublé, puisque je suis toujours resté dévoué aux idées de son possesseur. Au point, de le suivre dans une lutte qui m'opposait à l'enfer même.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Harry... Harry Potter. Lança le jeune brun en me tendant chaleureusement une main. Il avait de la poigne, sans être pataud pour autant, un être d'une grande force mais habitué à la doser.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Pottrrrer ! Che suis Sirius Schwarz.

- Schwarz ? C'est ma couleur préférée !

- Che ne crois pas que cé une couleurrrrr, Monsieur Pottrrrrrer

- Appelez-moi Harry, ce sera préférable

- Harrrrrrry !

- Ouais, bon ! Ce n'est pas grave en fait.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Après un interrogatoire peu fructueux avec le gérant de la pension, je retournais dans ma chambre pour trouver Harry, torse nu, une serviette blanche nouée sur ses hanches. Comme toujours, je faisais semblant de ne rien ressentir, comme à chaque fois, il faisait semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué, un spectacle bien rôdé. Nous sommes de bons acteurs.

- J'ai parlé avec le gérant de cette auberge. Commençai-je.

- Nous avez-vous excusé pour les désagréments d'hier ? Demanda le brun.

- C'est fait.

- Il vous a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? Interrogea Harry.

- Je crois qu'il à peur mais il m'a donné une adresse. C'est dans les bas quartiers.

- J'irais !

- Pas question, je m'en occupe ! Vous, vous restez ici au calme. La soirée d'hier vous a durement éprouvée. Intimai-je violemment.

- Tout va très bien... fi-il en détachant les syllabes.

A l'élection de président des têtes de mules, je ne savais pas lequel de nous allait gagner.

Cependant, je restai intraitable et Harry n'eu pas le choix. Il ne pouvait que se soumettre.

Vainqueur par KO technique : Sirius Schwarz, inventeur du cocktail Schwarz, de la grenade Schwarz et de la « Douce mort », un poison qui porte très mal son nom.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

La ville s'étendait de part et d'autres de l'estuaire de la Liffey. Malgré une certaine variété architecturale, j'avais l'impression d'avoir observé un désert depuis mon cab. Au loin, les monts Wicklow s'étiraient comme une frontière dans cette plaine envahie par une humanité décadente.

Nous nous étions éloignés des rues les plus larges pour nous retrouver dans des passages étroits et sinueux. Je devais aller dans une brasserie à l'ouest des docks.

Le cocher conduisait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était venu me chercher au village assez près des « 3 Couronnes » et semblait pressé de s'en éloigner. Visiblement, les gens du village et de ses environs savaient des choses qui pouvaient m'aider. Maintenant, il fallait juste découvrir quoi...

Le cocher arrêta son attelage. Il descendit pour m'ouvrir la porte du fiacre.

- Votre destination est au fond de la rue. Ça sera plus discret si je vous dépose ici.

- Plus discret ? Je comprenais mal où l'homme voulait en venir.

- Vous verrez assez vite ce que je veux dire.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Dis-je ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter. Je coiffai machinalement une mèche de cheveux, signe chez moi d'une grande agitation.

Je réglais ma course avant de m'enfoncer dans la grisaille de Dublin. L'air transportait cette espèce d'air doux et tempérant que la pluie laissait derrière elle. Ce genre d'atmosphère qui, sans vous rendre mélancolique, ne vous donnait envie de rien. Je ressentais juste une belle impression de plénitude. C'était délicieux et je me détendais légèrement.

Je frappais à la porte et un petit homme, d'apparence servile m'ouvrit. Il joignit ses mains et se courba pour me saluer.

- Bienvenue chez nous ! Entrez librement et sans crainte. Et laissez quelque chose de la **passion** que vous apportez (Nda : citation tirée et adaptée du « Dracula » de Bram Stoker).

- Merci, euh... Je pourrais voire votre patron ? Demandai-je incertain.

- La maîtresse sera prête à vous recevoir dans quelques instants. M'annonça le bonhomme.

- Ah ! Très bien.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie ! Lança mon petit hôte en me désignant un fauteuil.

Après quelques minutes, une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une robe en velours noirs d'une classe un peu désuète avec des froufrous, un genre que les irlandais exhibaient rarement. Elle me tendit gracieusement une main en se présentant :

- Appelez moi Pansy, je suis la reine de ses lieux, la patronne de tous les beaux éphèbes qui hantent cette demeure.

Je me levai promptement et pris sa main pour la baiser mais en sentant un froid glacial émaner de sa peau diaphane. Je me reculais instantanément comme saisi d'horreur.

- Vous êtes un vampire. Criai-je malgré moi.

- J'ai affaire à un connaisseur. Constata la dame... Souhaitez-vous un partenaire qui soit de ma nature ?

- Certainement pas ! M'emportais-je en pensant qu'elle me faisait des avances mais il n'en était rien. Elle m'expliqua plutôt sèchement que la « brasserie » était en fait un bordel d'une catégorie un peu particulière. On n'y trouvait aucune « prostituée ». Juste quelques jeunes mâles plus ou moins « humains ».

- Oh, je m'excuse. Dis-je. Je devais avoir l'air fin. Je me promettais que ce serait la dernière fois où je partirais en mission, sans savoir en quoi elle consistait.

- Je suis actuellement en train d'enquêter sur le vampire qui sévit au village de « Griffhill ». On m'a donné cette adresse en me disant que j'y trouverais de l'aide. Expliquai-je.

- De l'aide ? Le visage de la vampire s'était assombri... J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. Votre ennemi est un monstre craint même pas ceux de mon espèce mais je ne le peux.

- Je vous en supplie. Dites-moi ce que vous savez !!! Donnez-moi une piste. Si non Harry va se faire tuer. Je ne peux pas le sauver seul et je l'ai vu : il a déjà abandonné.

- Harry ??? Harry Potter, le tueur de démon ?

- Oui, dis-je en baissant la tête pour me protéger de son regard inquisiteur.

- Je vais probablement me faire tuer mais votre ami est notre seul espoir. Cependant, son intelligence ne suffira pas pour vaincre Severus. Ce dernier a des plans pour votre collègue. J'ignore les détails... Je n'ai jamais été assez puissante dans la communauté pour être informé de tout cela. Sa voix s'était modulée étrangement... Elle semblait presque mélancolique.

- Miss Parkinson, nous interrompit le petit serviteur.

- Que veux-tu, Queudver ?

- Un client, Madame ! C'est pour Draco.

- Dis lui, qu'il ne travaille plus ici ! Ordonna la vampire sur un ton extrêmement las.

Après le départ de son employé, elle se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de la suivre.

- Je ne peux vous introduire auprès de lui. Draco a de grand pouvoir dont il ignore tout. Il me prend pour un démon sans comprendre qu'il est en mesure de me dominer. Si je vous présente à lui, il ne se joindra à votre cause que par obéissance et finira par vous trahir pour se venger de mes actes. Soyez son sauveur ! Échappez-vous par la fenêtre... Et c'est en homme libre qu'il choisira son destin. Que le ciel et l'enfer, fasse qu'il ne se trompe pas !!!

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Vous finirez par comprendre. Je vous donne mieux qu'une piste. Je vous donne un... Nécromancien.

L'information semblait capitale mais j'ignorais trop de choses sur cette magie particulière. On dit qu'un nécromancien peut relever les morts, créer des zombies, mais je ne étais pas sûre qu'un tel pouvoir fût utile à notre agence.

Elle me désigna une porte, puis s'effaça dans les recoins ténébreux de la « brasserie ».

Tremblant, je saisis la poignée, l'actionnai et poussai lentement la porte. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir brun. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans « la Case de l'oncle Tom » de Harriet Beecher-Stowe. Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues et se perdre dans ses vêtements. J'eu immédiatement envie de le protéger pour ne plus jamais voir ce rouge injecter les deux glaciers qui brillaient sous ses cils blonds.

Je ne m'attendais, en aucun cas, à tomber sur un adolescent. Comment Pansy pouvait-elle, seulement, imaginer qu'on lui fasse prendre des risques ? Les vampires n'hésitent pas à sacrifier les vies. Je le savais pourtant ça me choquait toujours.

Il leva la tête vers moi et s'essuya rapidement la frimousse avec une manche avant de se mettre debout et de se planter effrontément devant mon nez.

- 20 livres irlandaises la passe et 10 de plus pour me mettre quelque chose dans le cul. Dit-il en se collant à moi.

Je le pris par les épaules et le repoussai précautionneusement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je viens vous aider à vous enfuir.

- Cassez-vous ! Je les connais les mecs dans votre style. C'est bon, ça ne sert à rien avec moi. Dit-il avec cette rudesse juvénile si fascinante.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faire comprendre que mes intentions sont honorables.

- C'n'est pas la peine ! Dégagez ! Hurla-il...

Je posais une main sur sa bouche même si je savais que personne ne viendrait nous déranger.

- Pchutt ! Ecoutez ! Je travaille pour une agence de chasseur de vampires et on m'a dit de vous faire sortir d'ici que vous pourriez m'aider. Je compte sur vous pour me dire comment.

- Je n'en sais rien... dit-il, subitement apaisé. Vous permettez que je rassemble quelques affaires ?

- Faites vite, s'il vous plait !

- Oui, dit Draco simplement.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Prochain chapitre, POV de Draco

Pensez à me laisser une review !

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Lola Reeds : J'ai été sur le site et j'aime beaucoup ce défi. Je vais commencer à travailler dessus dès que possible. D'ailleurs, j'adore le principe du défi. J'en ai déposés quelques uns sur Je n'attends pas la fin de « Comte Snape » car ce sera une fic fleuve, j'en ai bien peur.

Onarluca : Merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ton nom sur la page des reviews.

Vinea K. S. Malfoy : Et voilà, Draco en gigolo... Pour Lucius, ah ah ! L'avenir nous le dira mais ne t'inquiète pas ça fait parti des petits mystères de ma fic qui ne resteront pas des « mystères ».

Pyrix : C'est mal parti pour mes profs mais j'essaye d'être régulière quand même.

Sybel 26 : Tadam ! Draco en nécromancien mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne sera pas très hétéro dans son style. Niark niark niark... J'ai adoré tes idées, j'en reprendrai certaines.

Myncat : Voilà, Draco ne nécro !!!

Miniluce : Un répons à la JKR ? Ou là là, galère !!! Tu m'as demandé du tac o tac si Harry allait devenir un vampire donc je ne peux pas répondre à ça par contre si tu tournes ta question de manière un peu tordue : je peux te pondre une réponse un peu tordue. Tadam, c'était l'art de répondre à trois kilomètres de la question.

Polgara86 : Je t'en prie et je connaissais Arigato : dit la fille qui s'était maté 100 fois X de clamp en animé sous-titré.

Apocalypse Nox : De rien ma fille ou mon fils ??? En fait, je ne sais pas. Lol

Anna McCoy : Pour ma part, je ne suis pas accro à Big Easy... Mais je n'aime jamais mon boulot. Je trouve qu'elle part un peu en queue de poisson à la fin même si j'ai retravaillé le dernier chapitre après sa publication. C'est un peu moins la cata !!! Par contre, je prends toujours un plaisir fou à écrire « Comte Snape ».

Lyko Signiferi : Je m'inspire des gens qui m'entoure et de certaines parties de ma personnalité pour les changements de POV. Comme je suis très comédienne et que j'adapte toujours mon attitude et même mes pensées (dans une moindre mesure) en fonction de mes interlocuteurs. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir virer schizo dans mes fics. J'assume donc. Lol

Non, je ne reprendrais pas de persos d'Anne Rice. Leurs caractéristiques sont très différentes de « mes vampires » !

Pour ce qui est de la sensibilité des vampires à l'eau bénite et en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'une désinfection de morsure, je me suis basée sur les œuvres de Laurell Hamilton et je réutilise les caractéristiques qu'elle a données à ses vampires.

Les objets de culte ne les influence pas en tant que tels mais en fonction de la personne qui les brandit. Luna est une sorcière, elle créer ses propres amulettes. Harry, Sirius et Ron sont eux catholiques dans ma fic (qui je le rappelle se passe dans un UA, ça m'arrange comme je ne connais pas les pouvoirs des vampires de JKR). Si un de mes persos était juif, il devrait se protéger à l'aide de la « croix de David » ou de la Thora.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne fais pas l'apologie de Dieu dans ma fic, loin de là. Je pense que dans le genre le fantastique, l'homme ne va pas à la recherche d'un dieu mais bien de lui-même et de sa capacité à accepter des choses qu'il considérait comme irréelle, pour mieux pouvoir lutter contre elles.

Zick : Ouais, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais laissé passer la mienne. Après, j'aurais transformé mes copains et on aurait formé une communauté de vampires. Lol

Nat : J'adore l'idée de Dumby en prêtre je vais la reprendre...

Chaos : Merci, j'espère que ça te plait toujours.


	4. Une Etoile dans la boue

**Comte Snape**

**Auteur** : Mélantha

**Genre** : Scénario de jeu vidéo ou mauvais film américain

**Avertissement** : Toujours un R

**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif : Des meurtres inexpliqués dans la campagne irlandaise, des traces de morsures, d'étranges lueurs dans un château abandonné depuis des siècles, voilà un mystère pour Potter et Cie l'agence de tueur de vampires (slash SS/HP). L'histoire se passe aux alentours de 1870

**Attention :** POV de Draco

**Une étoile dans la boue**

A chaque secousse du cab, je me serrai davantage contre l'homme qui m'avait sauvé. La chaleur qui traversait sa redingote en laine épaisse se répandait sur moi et m'apaisait. Il resserra un peu son étreinte comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit chiot et je me blottis contre son corps. Il sentait le musque et la fleur d'oranger. C'était un mélange bizarre qui me rappelait un peu le parfum de... non... mieux valait que j'oublie cette personne qui a fait de moi, un pauvre giton, un jouet pour pédéraste, une queue qu'on grimpe à loisir.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! Dit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux d'un geste paternel.

- Je m'appelle Draco !

- Sirius ! Il s'appelait Sirius comme l'étoile, la constellation du chien qui brille au plus fort de l'été. Il est comme les soleils qui apportent la chaleur. Il libère les esclaves. Il est Sparte.

Le cab s'arrêta et nous dûmes faire un bout de chemin à pied. Je posais un pied devant l'autre. Je connaissais bien certaines parties de mon corps mais mes pieds ne me servaient jamais. J'essayai d'emplir mes poumons avec le maximum d'air comme pour qu'une portion y reste si on me cloîtrait à nouveau. Une rafale de vent nous fouetta et j'ouvris les bras pour lui donner une meilleure prise. J'aurai aimer m'envoler avec elle. Ce jour là, la bise aurait dû m'emporter car les mois qui suivirent m'éprouvèrent plus qu'une vie de servage.

Un félin vint à notre rencontre. Il se frotta à mes jambes en évitant soigneusement Sirius. Celui si s'approcha pour le caresser mais le chat le regarda perplexe avant de grimper sur un muret proche. Il nous suivit du regard, lorsque nous approchâmes de l'auberge.

- Les chats n'aiment pas les chiens. Dis-je.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sautais par dessus une flaque de boue et étonnamment j'atterris souplement. Les années au bordel, n'avaient pas émoussé mon agilité. Sirius tenta d'en faire autant mais le saut fut un peu trop court et il m'éclaboussa en mettant son pied dans la gadoue.

Je ne l'épargnai pas. Je sautai dans la flaque suivante et le giclais de haut en bas. Il sembla vexé mais lorsque je me collai à lui d'un geste brusque me salissant autant qui lui, il se mit à rire. J'en fis autant... Chassant, du même coup, plusieurs années de brimades et de frustration.

- Les étoiles ont l'air peintes dans le ciel. Un jour c'est moi qui les effacerai.

- Il fait jour, Draco, jour, dit sombrement mon nouvel ami Sirius. Il devait me prendre pour un fou, peut être en étais-je bien un. Je voyais pourtant les ténèbres dans ce ciel couvert. Je voyais les astres qui changeaient le cours de mon destin. Je n'étais plus esclave. Je voulais régner en dieu.

§§§ooo§§§ooo§§§

Si ce chapitre est si court, ce n'est pas par flemme d'ailleurs je vous fournirai le prochain chapitre assez vite mais c'est le seul POV de Draco... Il est nécessaire et malheureusement si je le faisais plus long, ce serait du meuble.

Je voulais juste que vous preniez conscience de certaines choses sur ce personnage. Si vous ne les comprenez pas encore ; bientôt, vous les verrez d'un autre œil

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews. Votre fidélité me fait plaisir et bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre qui sera un pov de Ron.


	5. A qui profite la guerre?

**Comte Snape**

**Auteur** : Mélantha

**Genre** : Scénario de jeu vidéo ou mauvais film américain

**Avertissement** : Toujours un R

**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif : Des meurtres inexpliqués dans la campagne irlandaise, des traces de morsures, d'étranges lueurs dans un château abandonné depuis des siècles, voilà un mystère pour Potter et Cie l'agence de tueur de vampires (slash SS/HP). L'histoire se passe aux alentours de 1870

**Notes **: Le style est un peu différent de mes textes habituels. Plus froid, sans fioritures, ça m'est venu tout seul en développant le caractère de Ron. J'aime bien lui donner ce côté brute de décoffrage. Si ça vous gène, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je calmerai ça dans les prochains chapitres.

Je vous avais promis de poster rapido le prochain chapitre donc voilà... La lecture d'une série géniale de K.A. Applegate m'a un peu retardée. Ça s'appelle EverWorld et c'est absolument magnifique. Je vous conseille cette saga.

**Attention :** POV de Draco

**A qui profite la guerre ?**

Un clope au bec, je pose mes pieds sur la table basse de l'espèce de trou miteux que le patron nous a dégotté. Ouha, n'entendez pas par là que le confort m'est nécessaire.

Je suis le genre de troufion que les « grands » de ce monde envoie se faire casser la pipe. Les grades n'y ont rien changé. Sur mes états de service, on peut lire : tendances autodestructrices, problèmes avec l'autorité, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Alors, on m'expédie dans les coins les plus sombres, dans les déserts les plus arides, sur des plages dont les femmes à moitié nues dansent en suivant le mouvement des vagues. Si la guerre n'avait pas eu besoin de cinglés comme moi, j'aurais fini paysan dans un ranch au fin fond de l'Iowa, le plus éloigné possible des attardés qui peuplent les villages. Mais les forces de l'Union m'ont trouvé une vague utilité et ça a bouleversé ma petite vie.

J'ai vu des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas. Ceux qui pensent que la guerre ne profite qu'aux nantis ne savent pas que dans les ruelles sombres, que dans les châteaux et les cimetières se cachent des créatures folles, des êtres qui se nourrissent du chaos que nous provoquons ici-bas, qui s'en nourrissent au sens propre....

Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, je suis un déserteur mais pas un lâche.

J'ai toujours combattu pour l'humanité mais la principale différence, c'est que je n'ai plus tué de « vrais humains » depuis longtemps et franchement, je préfère ça.

Maintenant, c'est l'agence Potter et Cie. qui m'emploie. Ici, ce qu'on m'a appris dans l'infanterie m'est enfin utile, réellement utile.

Quand mes grands copains et moi, avons appris qu'un vampire sévissait dans le coin, nous avons foncé dans le premier ferry. J'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre ce qui s'est réellement produit hier soir. Pourtant, une chose est sûre. Le patron nous cache quelque chose et vous pouvez être sur que s'il y a une solution à ce mystère je la trouverai.

L'aubergiste, un certain Crivey, 1m65 environ, les cheveux blonds cendrés, la peau claire, les yeux bleus verts, franchement excité dans son style, m'apporta le whisky que j'avais commandé.

- Merci, mon brave ! Dis-je en lui glissant la monnaie et un gros pourboire dans la poche de son gilet, avant de tapoter sur cette dernière avec un sourire de nouveau riche peint sur ma face de jeune rat.

Je n'avais pas vu Potter. Il devait traîner au pieu. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre à St-Potter le patron de la veuve et de l'orphelin, un vrai héros comme ceux des livres. Ce mec était vraiment hallucinant. Le genre de type qui ne dévoile même pas vos secrets sous la torture, il ne pleure jamais et quand il tremble, c'est de froid. Et en général, il se lève avec le soleil et se couche avec lui aussi mais là, les événements de la veille doivent l'avoir chambouler.

Luna ? Oh, Luna toute la sensualité des dingues à elle seule, une petite nana impeccable, une vraie sorcière aussi, mais j'ai jamais rien compris à toutes ses histoires d'occultisme et de ésotérisme. Les signes Kabbalistiques dont elle orne ses amulettes me retourne l'estomac. M'enfin, j'ai été élevé dans un milieu plutôt puritain. Je ne suis pas une grenouille de bénitier non plus mais mettre ces bouts de ferrailles qu'elle nomme pentacle autour de mon cou, c'est trop m'en demander.

Tout à mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas Schwarz renter. Il claqua des doigts devant mon nez pour me ramener sur terre et se mit à rire en voyant mon expression déphasée.

- Je te présente Draco, dit-il...

- Appelle-moi Weasley, me présentai-je en lui broyant quelques phalanges. C'est mon passe temps préféré d'écraser les doigts des gars mignons ou riches ou trop brillants que je rencontre, une façon comme une de réduire les injustices primaires.

Le gamin secoua sa main pendant quelques secondes pour atténuer la douleur. Je lui lançai un petit sourire vicieux et lui me fusilla du regard. Content de mon coup, je reportai mon attention sur Schwarz qui secoua la tête en signe de réprobation.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Weasley, laissez le tranquille ! De plus, vous ne savez rien sur lui et je peux vous assurer que son existence mérite votre respect et non votre mépris. J'ajouterai que de toute manière vous allez devoir vous y faire car je viens de l'engager dans notre agence.

C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience que ces deux cons, étaient couverts de boue.

- Et t'as eu besoin de te faire un masque à l'argile pour signer ce contrat, petit ?

- Je suis pas petit, fit-il en me gratifiant d'une grosse moue grincheuse.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer bonhomme !

- Crétin, finit-il par me dire.

La discussion devait être close.

Je partis donc m'asseoir dans le réfectoire et un vieil homme que je n'avais pas encore vu me fit signe de le rejoindre. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un prêtre catholique.

- Bonjour, mon père, dis-je... Ma famille m'avait toujours élevée dans un total respect du clergé.

- Bonjour, jeune soldat...

Décidément, j'avais souvent l'impression que certaines choses sont inscrites sur mon front. Oh, le fait qu'il devine que j'étais un militaire, n'était pas frustrant en soi mais l'intonation qu'avait prise sa voix me paraissait suspecte ; comme s'il savait. Allons, c'était ridicule. C'était un religieux pas un devin. La culpabilité vous rend souvent paranoïaque et je n'échappe pas à cette triste constatation.

- Vous souhaiteriez vous entretenir avec moi, demandai-je en voyant qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à mon humble personne.

- Vous voulez un biscuit, me demanda-il en me tendant un plat de biscuit de noël, tandis que je prenais place sur une chaise en face de lui.

- Non, merci !

- Bien, bien, alors mieux vaut que je rentre dans le vif du sujet. Vous êtes membres de l'équipe de « conseiller » que les forces de police ont mandatés pour résoudre les crimes qui secouent ma campagne.

- Vous avez dit que vous vouliez entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, non ? Ce n'est cependant pas ce que vous faites en me posant une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

Ces yeux se mirent à scintiller étrangement, une lueur dont je ne saurais dire si elle était malicieuse ou maléfique. Il lissa sa longue barbe blanche. On aurait dit un père noël tout maigre et très vieux ou alors un père fouettard. Je ne savais plus bien.

- Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir un biscuit. Ils sont très bons. Je le fusillai brièvement du regard.

- Écoutez ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si vous ne voulez pas me parler, ne le faites pas mais je n'ais pas de temps à perdre... Dis-je en me levant.

- Une sorcière fait-elle partie de votre association ?

- Si vous voulez qu'on vous débarrasse de ce démon, dites-moi ce que vous savez et ne me demandez pas de trahir les miens ! Ensuite, nous disparaîtrons comme nous sommes arrivés. La foi de vos paroissiens n'en sera pas altérée. Peu importe de quoi est composée notre équipe, nous n'avons pas l'intention de foutre le boxon dans ce village.

- Il est bien trop tard pour mes paroissiens, depuis que ce vampire est arrivé, ils ne viennent dans les églises que parce qu'il s'agit de terres consacrées.

Il avait dit le mot « vampire » comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, en marquant une pause et à voix basse de peur que ce Severus n'apparaisse subitement dans le pub.

- Les défauts de votre équipe vont creuser votre tombeau, la folie des uns, le passé des autres, les rêves de puissance, la naïveté et l'impatience... dit-il en me gratifiant d'un rictus méprisant... mais dans ce combat vos qualités seront peut être encore plus dangereuses que vos défauts. Oubliez ce que vous croyez savoir et accepter ce que vous ne pouvez maîtriser.

- Voilà bien les paroles d'un ecclésiastique !

- Ah votre place, je m'intéresserais aux petites magouilles du maire. Je suis certain que les bâtiments de la commune renferment des trésors. Peut être saurez-vous, alors, comment affronter les événements à venir. Ajouta-il sans se départir de son calme.

- Merci, bien le bonjour au grand manitou, le saluai-je.

- Oh, homme de peu de foi...

Durant la discussion, une belle veuve qui devait avoir la trentaine ne nous avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle tricotait patiemment mais, détail surprenant, à aucun moment elle ne regardait son ouvrage. La femme posa son tricot et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Elle me sourit. Je me demandai si elle logeait dans notre auberge et je dois avouer que cette information m'intéressait davantage que les derniers potins sur les forces des ténèbres. Un guerrier reste un guerrier, on se bat et puis on se repose : Le légendaire « repos du guerrier ». Je passais en mode « section d'assaut des troupes de l'infanterie de l'union pour vous servir ». On commence par repérer la cible et on se montre discret, très discret.

- Madame ! Avec une signe de tête.... Voilà qui suffisait largement.

Elle me répondit par un sourire plus appuyé tandis que je la dépassais.

Luna m'attendait dans le couloir. Elle me dévisagea avec un sourire en coin. Aie, pris en flagrant délit. Je n'étais pas fou de Lou mais je dois avouer que, son côté petite fée carabosse excite mon imagination et m'encourage à inventer les scénarios les plus prometteurs lors de mes parties de cinq à un.

- Tu rêves là, me précisa-elle. On aurait dit qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées. Le plus flippant, c'est que c'était peut être bien le cas.

Elle poursuivit :

- Harry et Neville nous attendent dehors. Nous allons à la morgue.

- Chef, oui chef, répondis-je en me mettant au garde à vous.

§§§000§§§000§§§

Onarluca : J'avais promis que la suite arriverait vite. La voilà, tu veux en savoir plus sur Draco ? Tu as bien raison. C'est un personnage essentiel mais qu'on ne verra pas beaucoup dans les pov.

Zick : Pour le lemon, il va falloir faire preuve de patience. Le sexe ça se mérite... Surtout avec Severus !

Lola Reeds : Comme tu peux le voir le temps me manque un peu depuis deux petits mois mais dès que j'aurais fini une fic.... Je me charge de ce défi d'ombre et folie dont tu m'as parlé sauf si je le fais sous forme d'un long one-shot. Auquel cas, tu l'auras peut être assez rapidement.

Vif d'or : Merci de ta fidélité, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews. Vous êtes apparemment tous content de voir Draco débarquer dans ma fic (rictus sadique de l'auteur).

Vinea K. S. Malfoy : Grand scoop, vous aller bientôt voir Sev et j'ai même un projet spécial de lemon onirique pour faire passer le temps aux pauvres lecteurs que je torture mais ce sera très léger et pas très graphique.

Prune : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre

Apocalypse Nox : Voilà, les suites... Je suis infiniment désolée de vous avoir fait autant poireauter mais je suis pas passer loin du burn out, alors j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.

Philoue : Je t'avouerais que je ne les connais pas toutes, ces œuvres que tu m'as citées. En tout cas, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup.

Alienor : Merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu me dis là est vraiment très gentil. La suite du défi d'Ivrian sera bientôt disponible dans les stocks de « Mélantha's store ». lol

Tamiselvi : On aura sans doute l'occasion de discuter sur msn. Quant au passage sur la mère de Harry... Fais bien attention, j'y ai caché une info capitale !

Crackos : On s'inspire toujours de pleins de choses plus ou moins consciemment lorsqu'on écrit une fic... De mon côté, je m'inspire soi de mes livres préférés, soi de ce que je viens de lire ou de voir et aussi, quand même, de mes propres réflexions et de ma vision du monde.


End file.
